Contemptuous Cupcake
by jillybeanjj
Summary: Becky gets in trouble...(we need to stop doing this to each other dude)


Becky and I have had a mostly uneventful first week of school. So we've been torturing each other by writing fanfics like this...

* * *

It was another average day in Superjail.

Becky was laying in her bed. She was all snuggled up in a warm blanket, reading her favorite book, and every now and then, she would sip from a cup of tea resting near her. She stretched out and closed her eyes. It was so quiet, so peaceful, when suddenly...

"WHERE'S THAT GIRL?"

Becky's eyes shot open. The Warden was probably pissed at her for something she didn't do, or something small. You could never tell with him. But a loud order for Jailbot to find her made Becky scurry out of bed to get dressed. She was hopping around on one foot trying to squeeze into her old jeans when Jailbot burst in.

"Jeez, Jailbabe. Can't you ever just open a door?" Becky said. She had ditched the jeans and was zipping up a short gray skirt over black leggings. She slipped into her boots. "Okay, let's go. Do you know what he's so angry about?"

Jailbot made an uncertain whirring noise indicating he did not. Becky sighed. "Ah well. You know him. It's probably nothing. I'll deal with it and maybe we can play ball or something later, okay?"

She received a happy whirring sound and a tight hug. "Later JB!" she called as he floated away.

Becky cautiously knocked on the door of the Warden's office. "Who is it?" he called. She rolled her eyes, but then realized he probably expected Jailbot to crash in with her. "Oh. Uh, it's Becky."

"Becky! Come in." His voice dripped with condescension.

Nervously, she opened the door. The Warden was seated at his desk, trying to look like he was doing something important by shuffling random papers around. Becky stood in front of his desk. "Um...what did I do?"

"Care to tell me what _this_ is?" he demanded.

Becky looked up and immediately her face turned bright red. "Um, well, it's uh, I d-don't know, Sir."

"Really?" The Warden thumbed through the small yellow notebook. "You're blushing."

"Um...I, uh, it's hot in here." Becky pulled at the top of her shirt. The Warden hummed thoughtfully. "You know, I would say this looks like a burnbook." he said casually, flipping from page to page. "And oh dear, everyone seems to be in here...except for you and someone else...an inmate. Now who could that be, and why?"

Becky bit her lip as she thought back to last Thursday.

* * *

"I'm telling you, we should totally do it."

"What would we even do with it?"

"You just paste in photos of people and write gossip about them." Lord Stingray leaned against the wall and sucked on the end of his cigarette. "It's great fun. Especially if you're locked up in a prison with a bunch of people you hate. And in a cell with a dumb teenage girl."

Becky glared at him. "Hey, I come visit you cause you're cool. I'm the closest thing you have to getting laid. Hell, I'm the only thing with a vagina around here. Don't blow it, dude. Also, the burn book thing sounds pretty immature."

Stingray laid down on his stomach on the floor, opening the notebook to a blank page. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. About the burn book though, it'll be fun. C'mon, let's write some stuff." Becky sighed before sliding down onto her stomach next to him. "Who first?"

An hour later, they were both in tears from laughter. "Let's write about the Warden!" Stingray giggled. Becky searched around before finding a photo of the Warden. She quickly cut it out and pasted it in. "What are we gonna say?" she asked. Stingray sat up, propping the book up onto his knees and hiding the pages from Becky's view. "Hold on, hold on, lemme write it down!"

She waited impatiently and was just about to grab it when he scooted back over to her and held it up for her to read. A glance was all it took. Becky burst out laughing. "Oh my god, is that true? I can come up with something better than that. Gimme that pen."

* * *

Now she wasn't laughing. Becky had her eyes to the floor as the Warden spun lazily in his chair, still holding the yellow notebook.

"'The Warden can fit sixty pencils in his mouth'?" he yelled suddenly, making Becky jump. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Becky couldn't help it. Just the thought of the Warden with sixty pencils sticking out of his mouth was hilarious.

She accidentally let a small giggle slip.

His head snapped up to face her. "Do you think this is _something to laugh about_, young lady?" he demanded.

"Oh! N-no sir!" Becky covered her mouth with both hands, but it was too late.

The Warden grabbed her roughly and bent her over his lap, yanking her skirt down. Becky nearly gasped when she figured out what was going to happen. She tried to wiggle free, but he was just too damn strong for her! She squirmed and pleaded, but nothing could save her now.

"Aaaaagh!" she wailed when his hand smacked against her ass. "Shut up!" he ordered, smacking harder. "But it hurts!" she whined. "Well, you should have thought of that before spreading rumors about me!" he told her.

By the time he was finished her ass was red and sore. Becky zipped up her skirt gingerly and started to limp across the room. "Can I go now?"

The Warden simply got up and dragged her back to his desk. "Hey! Don't squeeze so hard!" Becky whimpered, tripping over her own bulky boots. He bent her over the desk, let her skirt fall, and pulled her leggings down all the way to the tops of her boots. Becky started to panic.

"Oh no! Oh no! Please, Warden! I've never-"

He simply undid his pants, positioned himself on top of her, and slid inside of her.

"OOWWWWWWWWWWW!" Becky screeched. "Fuck, that fucking hurts!"

"Shut up!" He dug his nails into her hands, pinning her down, and she could feel them even through his gloves. "Warden please! I'm sorry!" she wailed, clutching onto his fingers tightly. "Are you gonna be a good girl?" he demanded, squeezing her fingers. "Yes, I'll be a good girl, I promise!" Becky yelled. The Warden picked her up, himself still inside of her, and fell back into his chair, now thrusting upwards into her. Becky at this point had started moaning, begging for more, and he did not fail to comply. He pounded harder and harder, faster and faster, until she finally gave a great yell and practically melted in his arms.

The Warden was able to hold on for a few more thrusts before he spilled himself inside of her, yelling obscenities and causing a sticky rainbow mess to drip down Becky's thighs and onto the floor.

They sat there for a moment longer, until the Warden lifted Becky off of him and helped her clean herself up. She pulled her leggings and skirt back up and flopped down in his lap.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"I guess. I'm just starting to get sore." she admitted.

There was silence for a moment before the Warden turned Becky's face to his and gave her a big kiss on the nose.

"Uh...why'd you do that?" she asked.

"Cause you're adorable!" he giggled. "You're my contemptuous little cupcake."

"Nice."

"Anyways," the Warden shifted around, "I've got some work to do. If you want, you can watch TV in my room, or you can stay in here and help me." He winked at her. Becky scoffed a bit. "I think I'll watch TV. My ass is fucking sore."

"Fine with me." the Warden said with a shrug. "See you at dinner, kiddo."

He blew her a kiss and she couldn't help but grin.

Becky had a bit of trouble getting out of the large office due to her soreness, so Jailbot was summoned to give her a lift to the Warden's room. She slipped off her boots and climbed into the huge bed. Jailbot was kind enough to wrap the blankets around her comfortably and serve her a fresh cup of tea. Becky rewarded him with a hug and promise of a ball game tomorrow.

The blankets were soft and the pillows were even softer. She tried to keep her mind focused on the crime show she was watching, but all she could focus on was how much her ass hurt and how much the blankets smelled like him.

She closed her eyes and cuddled up into the blankets more. Her eyes opened slightly when she heard the door open, and slow footsteps approaching the bed. Becky heard the sound of shoes dropping to the floor, and someone climbed into bed with her. The Warden, thinking she was asleep, put his hat over her head, and laid down next to her, nuzzling his nose into her neck. Within a moment he was out like a light. Becky smiled and closed her eyes again, joining him in sleep.

Yeah, another average day in Superjail.


End file.
